Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV): Warmth With The Ones You Love
by Synergizer
Summary: Spin-Off to Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV). You'll always find comfort from those you care deeply for. You'll always find warmth from those who love you. Merry Christmas everyone! One-Shot.


**Hello everybody! And Merry Christmas! Welcome to another One-Shot of my fanfiction, Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV)!**

 **Do note: This story IS tied to my story Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV). For those who hasn't carefully followed it will most likely get confused.**

 **There's a spoiler in this one-shot. Consider it a present from me if you can tie the clues together!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"Ah! It's snowing!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked up at the cloudy gray sky to see white snowflakes descending.

"You're right...it's pretty." Erza said bringing her hand out to feel the snow.

"Yusuke! Can we end stop for today? Pleeease?" The barmaid begged.

"I...guess...still. Didn't think it'd snow today. I thought it'd rain." Yusuke said.

It had only been a couple of hours since all three started their usual training in the morning, even if it was cloudy outside.

"Yay! Let's go back and warm up with some hot cocoa!" Mira gushed, attaching herself on his arm.

"Hehe, okay alright. It does sound good…" Yusuke chuckled. He felt his other arm being latched on, and saw that Erza was holding onto him.

"Maybe with some strawberry cheesecake as well, perhaps?" The redhead suggested.

"Geez, anymore sweets from you guys and we'll ruin all the training we've done so far." He joked.

"We know better." Mira went and stretched his cheeks, and pouted. "But it's good to treat ourselves once in awhile!"

"I don't see any problem with eating strawberry cakes…" Erza said, tightening her hold on his arms.

A sudden wind blew past them, and they closed their eyes from it. It got a lot colder all of a sudden, and the girls shuddered.

"Looks like there's going to be a snowstorm...come on. We gotta get moving." Yusuke said.

"...let's go back to your apartment." Erza suggested, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I agree! We can warm up there!" Mira exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You guys can't fly on your own?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mou! Are you really going to force us? In this weather?" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Okay...you guys win." Yusuke chuckled. He wrapped his arms around their waist, and flew off at high speeds, forcing the girls' hair to wildly move.

He arrived at his building complex in less than a minute, and when he landed down the snow started to pick up, along with the winds. Mira and Erza were both shuddering at his sudden move.

"Did you have to do that?!" Erza scolded, and she kicked him in the leg. She winced as she felt the pain instead. "...ow."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Least you two aren't frozen to death." The Saiyan said with a sheepish grin.

"That's putting it mildly…" Mira muttered as got off him and wrapped herself in her arms, shaking still.

"Okay, let's head on inside and we can warm up there." Yusuke said.

The Saiyan led them both inside, and upstairs to the second floor where his own apartment was. He opened the door and all three went inside, noticing that it was warmer than the hallway they were in. He turned on the lacrima lights as it illuminated the living room and parts of the kitchen.

"Nice and cozy." Mira said with a smile.

"Certainly wished you had a fireplace." Erza said, looking around as she had hardly been in Yusuke's apartment. She had remembered when she first guided him to find one when he first joined the guild, and that it was entirely empty. She was there when the agent had let Yusuke choose the furniture he desired, and she noted of what he got back then to now. There's was no change at all, and it was basically spartan compared to her's as there was no other decor other than the seen rug, sofas, and single couch in the living room.

"All the more reason for us to warm each other up?" Yusuke suggested with a shrug.

"That sounds like a plan!" Mira chippered.

"I'm definitely not one to disagree with that." Erza said.

"Ooh! Lemme see what you have in the kitchen!" The barmaid said, skidding her way towards the cooking area.

"I suggest getting a blanket? We can all warm up in it on the couch...or on the b-bed…" Erza offered, stuttering and blushing a bit at the last part.

"...I think it's a bit early for that Erza. We can settle for the couch for now." Yusuke chuckled a bit and went off to find a large blanket enough for the three.

"...I wouldn't think so." Erza muttered, her blush deepening. She blinked when she noticed a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth, and went to wipe it off.

The Saiyan went into the guest room of his apartment and walked over towards the bed.

"Hope she won't mind us using this." Yusuke smirked, and pulled the blanket off the bed, folded it up in his hands and walked out.

He saw both Erza and Mira in the kitchen, the former rummaging through his fridge while the latter stirring a cup in her hands, with two more on the side. Yusuke saw Erza pull out a plastic box, and looking closer, he saw that it was strawberry cake.

' _Wait a minute, when the hell did I have that?'_ He thought in confusion. Yusuke saw Mirajane adding in marshmallows to the cups in front of her. It only added more confusion in his mind to where he got these delicacies.

"Hot chocolate's ready!" The white-haired women chippered.

"Where are the plates...oh!" Erza popped out from under with three plates in hand, along with a knife and three forks.

"...have you guys been sneaking into my apartment for this moment?" Yusuke suspiciously asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked, tilting her head.

"I mean, I don't remember buying all of that…"

"You must have. Otherwise it might have been her." Erza said.

' _...That kid…'_ The Saiyan set the blanket down on the couch and walked over to the counter in his kitchen, and picked up a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks."

"Mhm!" Mirajane hummed.

"Here." Erza offered a plate with a slice of strawberry cake to the Saiyan along with a fork, and he took it with a thanks.

Both girls took a cup and plate as well, and followed Yusuke towards the couch. They settled on the couch while setting their food and drinks on the table. Erza allowed herself to grab the blanket and unfolded it, covering all three of them on the couch.

Settled in, they all went ahead and ate the cake and drank their cocoa. Knowing Erza, she enjoyed the taste of her favorite dessert, and she showed it by moaning into the taste. Mirajane got all giddy as she continously sips into her cup, loving the taste of the chocolate and chewing on the marshmallow within. Yusuke was indifferent with both, instead mostly enjoyed being in the presence of both girls on either side of him.

All finished, they set the dishwares down on the table and leaned back on a sofa with a content look on their faces. Both girls simultaneously rested their heads on Yusuke's shoulders, and relaxed into it with their eyes closed. The Saiyan inwardly chuckled, feeling a warmth in his chest. He leaned his head back on the soft couch and rested his eyes, all covered in a blanket.

* * *

"Damnit, why didn't anyone tell me there was going to be a freakin' snowstorm." A young girl complained while opening the door to her shared apartment, shaking off the snow off her dark hair. When she closed the door behind her, she looked ahead to see three familiar people she knew all curled up against each other on the couch in a slumber. She smiled softly at the sight, and looked at what's covering them. Her face adopted an annoyed look. "Asshole. That's my blanket bro…"

* * *

 **For those who are familiar with FTXV, if you squint closely then you'll know who she is. Again, a present from me to those who have followed and enjoyed reading my first fanfiction so far. And I appreciate those that have taken the time to read this One-Shot. It is a lot shorter compared to the Thanksgiving Special One-Shot, but I felt like keeping it short this time around.**

 **Happy Holidays everybody! Not just Christmas. There's also Hanukkah and Kwanzaa as well. I think Hanukkah has passed, but I think Kwanzaa begins tomorrow. Anyways, once again, everybody have a safe happy holidays and a safe winter! Be warm!**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: December 25, 2015. Christmas Day.**


End file.
